Comment ça j'ai un frère ?
by Kaftim
Summary: Barry revient du flashpoint et en découvre petit à petit les conséquences, notamment l'existence de Sebastian, son frère jumeau.


Barry courut un long moment, soulagé mais aussi attristé par la situation. Il venait de quitter flashpoint, et donc de causer la mort de sa mère, ce qui entraînerait celle de son père. C'était son propre choix, et s'il ne pouvait supporter la perte de ses souvenirs précieux, le prix à payer ne lui était pas plus supportable. Il sentait comme un poids sur ses épaules. Un poids très lourd, presque égal à celui qu'Atlas devait supporter dans la mythologie grecque.

Il eut énormément de mal à réintégrer le cours normal de sa vie, celle qu'il avait eu il y a trois mois. Quelques détails, cependant, le perturbait énormément. Il comprenait qu'il avait manqué trois mois dans sa vie, mais en trois mois pas autant de choses ne peuvent changer, si ?

C'est alors qu'il apprit que créer une dimension parallèle pour y vivre pendant quelques mois avant de retourner dans la vraie dimension, ce n'était pas exactement sans conséquence. Aussi bien pour les gens proches de lui, que pour des inconnus.

Le frère de Cisco, par exemple, s'avérait être mort, causant alors une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Joe et Iris ne semblaient plus pouvoir se supporter. La fille de John Diggle est devenue un fils. Et bien d'autres.

Il s'en voulait énormément. C'était sa faute tout ses changements. Si certaines personnes devaient vivre sans d'autres, s'ils avaient une vie plus misérable. Ce n'était que dû à lui.

Il essayait d'éviter d'y penser, même si ce n'était pas si simple. Surtout quand il dû dévoiler cette situation à ses amis. La déception dans leurs regards, la haine dans celui de Cisco, l'incompréhension. Tout cela lui avait brisé le coeur, mais il ne voulait pas se battre contre eux alors qu'il méritait clairement les reproches qu'on lui faisait. Il se contenta alors de baisser la tête.

Cela faisait dorénavant deux semaines qu'il avait révélé la vérité à son équipe, et depuis, pas grand chose n'avait changé.

Cisco refusait de regarder Barry dans les yeux, lui adressait le moins possible la parole, et ne cessait d'affirmer que le costume de Flash lui appartenait.

Iris ne faisait aucun effort avec Joe, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Selon elle, son père avait mal réagit et c'était à lui de réparer leur relation. Elle semblait trop bornée pour que Barry puisse la faire changer d'avis.

Joe, quant à lui, souhaitait plus que tout se réconcilier avec sa fille, mais il voulait que cela se fasse ensemble et pas qu'une seule personne ne tente de réparer les pots cassés. Pour lui, pour mettre un terme à la dispute, il fallait qu'un pas soit fait des deux côtés.

Autant dire que c'était plutôt tendu à Starlab. Le super-héros avait alors pris l'habitude d'y passer le moins de temps possible et de s'avancer au travail ; c'était sans compter sur Julian, le nouveau collègue insupportable que le flashpoint lui avait dégoté.

Bref, Barry commençait à regretter d'être parti de sa dimension parallèle. Certes, il ne connaissait plus trop ses amis, et ils étaient différents, mais leurs vies semblaient tellement plus simple, plus calme, meilleures, quand Barry n'en faisait pas parti qu'il hésitait presque à tout recommencer. Et puis, ses parents ne vivaient plus dans cette réalité, or ils auraient pu aider Barry face à cette situation.

C'est avec cette pensée que le héros retourna à StarLab, en priant pour ne pas tomber en plein milieu d'une dispute ou que Cisco ne décide pas de l'accuser encore et encore - même s'il le méritait entièrement.

Sur le chemin, il reçut un texto d'Iris qui lui conseillait de venir rapidement au labo, pour une urgence apparemment. Barry fronça les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait pas être une histoire de méta-humain, sinon l'équipe aurait directement enclenché l'alerte. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à voir d'autres raisons.

Il accéléra alors le rythme pour atteindre plus rapidement sa destination, et pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment. Il se précipita dans la pièce centrale.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

L'ensemble de ses amis contemplait quelqu'un avec stupéfaction tandis que Iris avait l'air de parler à un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une décennie. Joe lui faisait même un câlin !

Quand Caitlin le remarqua, elle le signala à la personne au centre de l'attention qui se tourna vers Barry avec un grand sourire.

L'homme devait avoir son âge. Il portait des vêtements de marque. Il faisait la même taille que Barry. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux, et une coiffure similaire, bien qu'il avait mis du gel. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts, la même mâchoire, la même carrure. Tout était pareil. Comme un clone.

La première pensée qu'eut Barry c'est que Cisco s'etait lancé dans des expériences pour faire des clones, après tout il avait toujours été fan de clones. Cependant, la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de cet inconnu, d'Iris et de Jo prouvaient sans aucun doute qu'il devait connaître cette personne. Alors il ne laissa pas les autres apercevoir son trouble et fit un large sourire.

L'inconnu s'approcha de lui et l'enlaca brièvement.

\- Tu sembles troublé Barry, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Personne n'avait encore jamais su dire quand il cachait ses émotions, même Iris, avec qui il avait grandit, avait souvent des difficultés à discerner ce qu'il ressentait.

Encore plus confus, il se contenta de hocher la tête. L'homme, pas convaincu, lui jeta un regard inquiet et insistant. Cependant Barry lui offrit un grand sourire, et Caitlin, qui perçut alors sa confusion, vint à sa rescousse.

\- Il doit simplement être surpris que tu viennes le voir. Proposa-t-elle.

L'interessé haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le groupe, avec un sourire en coin qui n'annoncait rien de bon, pensa Iris. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de prendre la parole, Cisco lança une pique à son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Après tout, son frère jumeau dont il ne nous a jamais parlé débarque simplement à StarLab, connait nos identités, son identité secrète, et j'ai simplement faillit le jeter en prison en pensant qu'un méta-humain pouvait changer d'apparence et avait découvert ton secret. S'énerva-t-il, finalement. Tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler ? Tu imagines simplement les différents scénarios dans lesquels quelque chose de grave aurait pu arriver juste parce que nous n'étions pas au courant de l'existence de Sebastian. Imagine qu'on ait eu besoin de toi tout de suite lorsqu'il est entré et qu'on le presse pour aller se battre contre des meta-humains, on aurait perdu quelques minutes. Et toi, plus que quiconque, devrait savoir à quel point quelques secondes peuvent tout changer.

Barry baisse la tête, honteux, et quelque peu confus. Frère jumeau ? Il avait un frère jumeau ? Sebastian... Il s'en sortait mieux que lui, niveau prénom.

Il ne prêta pas grande attention à ce qu'il se passa suite au discours de Cisco, trop perdu dans ses pensées face à cette nouvelle dont il ne pouvait douter de la véracité puisque Iris et Joe connaissaient Sebastian.

Il était simplement conscient que Iris avait commencé à prendre sa défense avant que Sebastian ne prenne la situation en main. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là que tout avait commencé à partir dans tout les sens. Des cris fusaient de tout les sens, Sebastian hurlait sur Cisco et empêchait Iris de rejoindre la conversation, tandis que Cisco se contentait de faire la tête et répliquer quelque fois face aux paroles du brun. Iris bouillonnait sur place et se retenait pour ne pas rejoindre Seb, alors que Caitlin et Joe regardait le scène, estomaquée pour la première, désespéré pour le second. Barry, quant à lui, s'interposa et sépara les deux hommes en affirmant qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre et que s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est parce que son meilleur ami était en droit de l'insulter. Suite à cela, Cisco se calma légèrement et entreprit de s'éloigner petit à petit de Sebastian, qui souffla d'exaspération mais obéit tout de même à son jumeau.

Un long silence s'installa donc dans le laboratoire, qui fut brisé par le jumeau du super-héros, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'étais juste censé dire bonjour, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends et une bande de Warblers qui me harcèle... Je vous retrouve chez Joe tout à l'heure ? Demanda Seb en regardant Joe qui hocha la tête.

Sebastian afficha son fameux sourire et sortit de StarLab.

Barry regarda plusieurs fois en arrière pour s'assurer que son frère était bel et bien parti de la salle. Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils face à sa réaction.

\- Dîtes, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui c'était exactement ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris.

Joe s'approcha de Barry, inquiet, et vérifia s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Barry... Je sais que tu n'as pas vu ton jumeau depuis une éternité, mais bon quand même !

Barry, toujours aussi confus, fit un pas en arrière, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite.

\- Une éternité... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ce gars... Vous êtes sur que j'ai un frère jumeau ? S'assura Barry.

Il porta ses mains à la tête et continua de marmonner tout seul dans son coin.

\- J'ai toujours été enfant unique, toujours souhaité un frère même si je n'en ai jamais eu. "Sebastian" ne peut pas être de ma famille, ce n'est pas possible.

Soudain, il sursauta, et se tourna vers Cisco, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Es-t-il possible que ce soit un méta-humain qui possède la capacité de changer d'apparence et d'implanter des souvenirs dans la mémoire de personnes lambdas ?

Cisco réfléchit quelques secondes à cette hypothèse puis se tourna vers Caitlin. Il s'apprêta à parler puis haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse. Cependant Caitlin semblait déjà avoir pensé à cela puisqu'au même moment, elle secoua négativement la tête.

Barry s'assit sur le sol, et contempla le mur devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas Joe et Iris qui se rapprochèrent de lui pour le soutenir.

Comment pouvait-il ignorer l'existence de Sebastian ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée et aperçu seulement que son père adoptif et sa meilleure amie se tenaient à ses côtés, unis pour la première fois depuis son retour du flash point. Ceci parvint, malgré tout, à lui arracher un maigre sourire.

Le flash point... Le flash point ! Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ? Il avait été tellement perdu qu'il en avait oublié l'existence du flash point, cette dimension qui lui avait tant donnée, qui l'avait fait tant espéré pour que cet espoir se transforme en malheur. Cette dimension dont il s'était échappée pour retourner dans une réalité différente que celle dont il se rappellait, différente dans un sens négatif. Maintenant, elle lui avait donné un frère, peut-être que ce frère n'était pas vraiment parfait, mais c'était un frère quand même.

Joe su instantanément que Barry venait de comprendre. Le super-héros se tourna vers son père adoptif qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Le flash-point m'a apporté un frère jumeau. Je ne vois que ça. S'exclama Barry.

Caitlin semblait stupéfaite, de même pour Iris qui se remémorait son enfance avec les deux garçons, tandis que la fatigue se lisait sur le visage de Joe, qui se considérait dorenavant comme bien trop vieux pour vivre tout cela, et l'énervement mêlé maintenant à la jalousie se renforçait pour Cisco, qui prit alors la parole.

\- Tu me retires un frère, et toi tu en gagnes un. En quoi c'est juste ? Cria Cisco, les larmes aux yeux.

Barry, stupéfait, ne bougeait plus. Cisco en profita pour partir de Star Lab. Le héros baissa les yeux, et la culpabilité reprit le dessus. Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui. Iris l'enlaca fort et lui murmura des mots de reconfort dans l'oreille, alors que Joe le soutenait d'une main sur l'épaule et Caitlin lui promettait sans cesse que son meilleur ami lui pardonnerait un jour. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et changèrent de sujet.

\- Donc, tu ne connais pas Bas ? S'assura Iris.

\- Bas ? Ah Sebastian. Non, jamais vu de ma vie... On a l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Ah ça ! S'exclama Joe. Quand vous étiez petit, vous étiez inséparables. Vous m'en avez fait bavé à plusieurs reprises. Il sourit, nostalgique.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Flash.

Une question lui taraudait l'esprit, toutefois il hésitait à la poser. Ses trois amis le remarquèrent et Iris l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête.

\- Comment ça s'est passé après... maman ? Demanda-t-il doucement, l'air sombre.

Caitlin décida qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser.

\- Au revoir tout le monde. Barry, il faudra que tu expliques la situation à ton frère. Finit-elle avant de partir discrètement.

Barry ne comptait rien dire à Seb. Il en était hors de question. Jamais il n'oserait. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il le prenne bien et savoir que jusqu'à quelques mois il n'existait pas, que son frère jumeau venait juste d'apprendre son existence... Non, il ne lui en parlera pas. Il agira comme s'il l'avait toujours connu à l'aide d'Iris et de Joe. Ils le soutiendraient. Il leur demandera des informations, plus tard.

\- Pour répondre à ta question précédente, Barry, vous avez été séparé. Tu étais seul à la maison, ce soir là, ton frère étant chez un ami. Quand il a été mis au courant de l'histoire, il n'a jamais douté de toi. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas croire que votre père puisse faire cela. Cependant vous ne pouviez pas rester dans le même foyer, toi tu es resté avec nous tandis que Seb a déménagé chez votre oncle. Vous ne vous voyez que lors d'événements spécial, Noël, vos anniversaires... Mais vous êtes toujours resté aussi proche l'un de l'autre, vous vous appeliez presque tous les jours. Vous êtes très proche. Vous vous racontez tout, aucun secret. Il a été le premier à savoir que tu étais Flash, tu te confies toujours à lui. Rien ne vous a séparé, rien ne vous séparera. Et pourtant, vous êtes tellement différent.

Barry en était époustouflé. Il ne pensait pas avoir une telle relation avec son frère. Il en était fière d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir tout cela.

\- Il ne peut pas savoir que je ne le connais pas. Paniqua le héros.

Il fit les cents pas, le stress montant de plus en plus.

\- Il ne peut pas savoir que, pour moi, il n'existait pas, que tout cela je ne l'ai pas vécu.

Iris tenta de le calmer.

\- Barry, papa te l'a déjà dit, vous pouvez tout surmonter. Il mérite de savoir. Et comment vas-tu faire pour lui faire croire que tu sais tout de lui ? S'exaspera sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous allez m'aider. Vous allez me raconter tout ce que vous savez, s'il vous plaît.

Joe souffla d'exaspération.

\- Nous ne savons pas tout, Barry, l'illusion ne durera pas longtemps. Il a sûrement déjà remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement tout à l'heure.

\- Je dois tout de même essayé s'il vous plaît.

Iris et Joe se lancèrent un regard désespéré mais hochèrent la tête. Barry sourit, soulagé.

\- Il a une copine ? Dans quelle école allait-il ? Il vivait où, chez mon oncle ? Il rendait souvent visite à Papa ? Quelle relation entrenaient-ils ? Est-il fort à l'école ? Quelle est sa passion ? Son métier ?

Et Barry continua dans sa lancée, posant de plus en plus de questions sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répondre, pressé d'apprendre à connaître son frère. Joe sourit amusé à cette vue, cela faisait énormément longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme, qu'il considérait comme son fils, aussi enjoué et léger, libéré d'un fardeau pendant quelques instants.

\- Moins vite Barry. L'interrompit Iris, aussi heureuse que son père de voir son meilleur ami comme cela.

Ils décidèrent que Barry n'aurait le droit de poser de questions que lorsque Joe et Iris auraient terminé de raconter ce que eux trouvaient important à savoir. C'est alors que Barry appris que son frère avait vécu en France pendant quelques années, avant de déménager en Ohio et de se rendre à Dalton, où il a dirigé un club de chorale. Le héros s'est également rendu compte de leur différence de caractère au fur et à mesure que Jo racontait quelques évènements. Sebastian s'avérait plus coriace, moins naïf et gentil. Il s'était bâti une carapace qu'il n'ouvrait que pour peu de monde, il fallait le connaître pour cela. Il se protégeait en lançant des remarques sarcastiques et s'en prenait aux gens avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de le faire, mais au fond il n'était pas si terrible. Cela peinait Barry, bien qu'il comprenait. Il en apprit davantage, il en su tellement qu'il espérait que sa mémoire, acquit avec ses pouvoirs, fonctionnerait plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Barry passa donc son après-midi à cela, à Star Lab, avant de rentrer chez Joe avec lui et sa fille, pour revoir son frère. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et s'assirent sur le canapé. Ils rirent ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la dispute entre Iris et Joe n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le père et la fille semblaient avoir compris que leur situation aurait pu être pire, que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu ne plus exister avec flashpoint.

Joe se leva pour aller chercher à boire, laissant Iris et Barry un peu seul.

\- Tu sais Barry, je sais ce que c'est de découvrir que tu as un frère. Même si ta situation n'est pas tout à fait similaire que Wally et moi. Si jamais t'as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Barry lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la sonnette l'interrompit. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Sebastian se tenait devant la porte. Son frère laissa apparaître jn sourire encore plus grand, l'enlaça rapidement, et le fit entrer.

\- Coucou Bas. Le salua Barry, sachant désormais que Bas était le surnom qu'il lui donnait habituellement.

\- Salut Bar. Lui répondit Sebastian.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Joe et Iris les attendaient. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Barry parvenait à maintenir l'illusion parfaitement. Iris et Joe ne quittaient que rarement la pièce en même temps afin d'éviter de laisser les deux frères seuls, néanmoins, ils jetaient de temps en temps des regards désapprobateur au héros.

La soirée se passa très bien, Sebastian ne semblait pas se douter de quelque chose, bien qu'à quelques reprises des souvenirs partagés entre les jumeaux étaient mentionnés. Heureusement Barry en avait vécu certains, soit seul, soit avec une autre personne, ou alors sa famille adoptive les lui avait raconté.

La soirée se termina paisiblement. Sebastian allait partir pour retrouver son copain et également les warblers. Il avait proposé à Barry de venir mais ce dernier refusa, un peu paniqué. Seb haussa les épaules, un peu déçu tandis que le héros le raccompagnait à la porte. Barry, qui appréciait beaucoup son frère, lui sourit gentillement et l'enlaca rapidement.

\- C'était sympa, reviens quand tu veux Bas.

Sebastian esquissa un maigre sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Barry ? U' problème en tant que ... Flash ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Ou un problème avec Iris ?

Barry fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Sebastian devina ses pensées.

\- Tu semblais triste tout le long de la soirée, un peu nostalgique. Tu étais ailleurs et plutôt évasif, notamment quand il était question de souvenirs. De plus, Joe et Iris ne se sont pas comportés comme d'habitude... J'ai bien remarqué ces regards pas très discrets qu'ils te lançaient... Et puis, normalement, ils s'éloignent toujours à un moment, pour nous laisser seuls, et ce quand ils ne m'invitent pas à dormir. Tu t'es disputée avec Iris ? Tu lui as dévoilé tes sentiments ? Ou encore un problème en tant que... ?

Barry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Son frère savait pour ses sentiments ? Et puis cela le frappa. Bien sur qu'il le savait. Ils étaient très proche. Surtout que s'il ne lui avait pas dit, selon Joe, ce qu'il ressentait se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Sebastian souffla, exaspéré.

\- Tu vois, Barry. Tu te comportes étrangement. Que se passe-t-il ?

En voyant que son frère ne répondait pas, il sortit un autre argument.

\- Bar... On s'est toujours tout dit. Je sais que l'on a souvent vécu éloigné l'un de l'autre mais aujourd'hui, je ne venais pas que te rendre visite Barry. J'ai été muté à Central City. Je sais pas si je regrette d'avoir accepté maintenant que je te vois si distant.

L'air triste qu'arborait Bas serrait le cœur de Barry qui lui dévoila la vérité.

\- Je ne te connais pas.

Après réflexion, ce n'était pas forcément la chose à dire. Sebastian était clairement blessé après ses paroles et n'allait pas tarder à exploser de rage. Barry rectifia rapidement ses paroles pour faire place a plus de tacte.

\- Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que je viens d'une dimension alternative dans laquelle tu n'existes pas.

\- Quoi ?

La colère fit alors place à l'incompréhension.

Barry lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils retournèrent alors dans le salon, et Seb envoya un message à ses amis en affirmant qu'il viendrait plus tard. Joe et Iris leur laissèrent de l'intimité tout en écoutant discrètement leur conversation.

Barry expliqua les derniers mois qu'il avait vécu, notamment la partie avec leur mère encore vivante.

À la fin de l'explication, Sebastian, ne sachant pas comment réagir, partit simplement, sans un mot. Il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis dans un bar karaoké.

Il se précipita directement vers le bar, sans un regard pour les warblers qui s'inquiètèrent directement pour lui. Il enchaîna quelques verres avant de se tourner vers eux, la mine pitoyable.

Les warblers ne tentèrent pas de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas et se contentèrent d'essayer de lui remonter le moral grâce à des battles de chants et des moqueries envers chaque membre du groupe. Sebastian leur en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Seb sortit son téléphone et aperçut de nombreux messages de Barry, certains remplis d'excuse, d'autres qui expliquait qu'ils pourraient devenir proche et se sortir de cette situation. Cependant, ce qui énervait Bas c'est que toute sa vie était basée sur son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait vécu c'était pour un être qui ne le connaissait pas. Le pire, selon le brun, restait que tous ces moments passés avec son frère, seul lui s'en rappellait.

Ce qu'il considérait le plus injuste, c'était que Barry était en quelques sortes un amnésique qui se rappellait de tout, sauf de la personne dont il était le plus procha. Cela brisait le coeur de Sebastian, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Jeff remarqua l'état de son ami et s'approcha de lui tout en en profitant pour jeter rapidement un oeil au téléphone de l'ancien leader. Il aperçut que le problème était avec son frère et le chuchota aux autres sans que Sebastian ne le sache. Ils étaient étonnés par ce qu'affirmait Jeff puisque personne ne pensait que les deux frères puissent se disputer à ce point.

Seb décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, téléphone en main. Il envoya un message à son jumeau, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas commencé à exister il y a quelques mois et qu'il souhaitait le voir le lendemain.

Barry n'aperçut le message que le lendemain matin. Sebastian lui donnait rendez-vous au Jitter pour sa pause à midi.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure prévue. Sebastian semblait plus calme que la veille tandis que Barry s'inquiétait un peu.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet, jusqu'à ce que Seb s'impatiente.

\- Donc, pour toi, je n'existe pas ?

\- Non...

\- Mais je n'ai pas commencé à exister deux semaines auparavant...

\- Je suis désolé Bas, je ne sais pas comment le flashpoint fonctionne. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

Bas soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Bar. Dit-il finalement.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'étonna Barry. Après hier, je pensais...

\- Je t'en veux un peu, mais en soit tu n'y peux pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas toi qui a soudainement décidé que tu devais avoir un frère, ou de ne pas en avoir auparavant. Hier, j'étais sous le choc mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je te pardonne Bar. Ça va être compliqué au début, pour tout les deux, mais je souhaite simplement que l'on retrouve la même complicité.

Barry sourit et hocha la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait également.

Ils repartirent lorsque les deux hommes dûrent reprendre leur travail.

Le soir, Barry passa à Star Lab. Il y croisa Iris, Joe et Caitlin à qui il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand Cisco entra dans la pièce, un silence pesant s'empara soudainement de la pièce. Iris s'excusa et affirma avoir un rendez-vous avec son frère et Joe souhaitait le voir également, tandis que Caitlin devait passer des tests par rapport au méta-humain. Il ne resta alors que Cisco et Barry.

Ce dernier s'attendait vraiment à s'en prendre plein la poire pour une énième fois, toutefois ce ne fut pas le cas. Cisco s'approcha doucement de Barry et s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé Barry. C'est juste que mon frère me manque, et te voir en obtenir un... Désolé.

Barry surprit, lui sourit gentiment. Barry pourrait dès lors commencer à se pardonner lui-même, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Quelques mois plus tard, il parvient même à se dire que le flashpoint n'était pas si mal finalement, ça lui avait apporté un frère, certes énervant affirmait-il en se rappellant notamment la fois où il l'avait entraîné dans une blague qui consistait à se faire passer pour l'autre et avait failli laisser la ville à un méta-humain, mais un frère quand même.

Barry courait dès lors le coeur léger, sans fardeau sur les épaules.

**Merci pour avoir lu. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, sûrement nombreuses**.

**J'espère que ça vous a plût**

**L' univers de Glee et de Flash ne m'appartiennent pas**.


End file.
